


i found love (where it wasn't supposed to be)

by LadyAlice101



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Conscription, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Seeing the future, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: Sometimes they get visions when they time travel - small snippets of history that flash before their eyes, sometimes some kind of feeling accompanying it.She know's immediately this time is different.// Or: Flynn breaks the time machine. The time team see into their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Found by Amber Run. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. If you find some errors, let me know and I'll fix them right away!
> 
> Check out my tumblr dedicated to helping renew timeless! Isn't this show the best? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savetimeless

"We have to leave!" She crises desperately as Wyatt tugs on her hand, pulling her along behind him so she doesn't fall behind. "We can't stay here!"

"The machine is too damaged, I can't guarantee I can get us back to 2016!" Rufus replies, the frantic run to the time machine and the bombs dropping in the not-so-far distance taking an obvious toll on him. 

"If we don't leave now, the machine will be destroyed and we definitely will never make it back. We have to go, Rufus!"  

He grunts a curse, says "Oh my god when will Flynn stop this fucking shit?!" but continues to run ahead of them. Later, Lucy will be surprised at his language, but now she can't think of anything other than getting home. 

Rufus gets there first, jumping up into the machine. Lucy scrambles in after him, Wyatt pushing her up and then he follows, swinging the door shut. 

"Get us out of here Rufus!" Wyatt says, panic settling in the edges of even his voice, sitting down to do up his belt then helping Lucy with hers. 

The machine starts to shake, more violently than usual, and if her hands didn't automatically clamp down hard on the straps by her shoulders she would definitely have grabbed Wyatt's hand. 

She hears Rufus mutter a prayer, and does the same in her head, hoping against hope that they aren't going to end up in some endless abyss. 

The first time Lucy had what she now referred to as Visions when they time-travelled, it was only her second time going back to the past. Wyatt started to experience then soon thereafter, and Rufus said it was pretty normal. More often than not now, when they travelled, she would catch snippets of the past. 

They weren’t "visions" so much, as her title suggested. She thought it was more like she was sitting in the seat of an extremely fast moving car, looking out the window as the world flew by: not scenes playing themselves out so much as images that took shape then quickly disappeared. 

She knows immediately that this time is different. 

She see’s some moments in history, in a different manner than usual: clear, defined, playing out for several seconds and then shifting into something else. She see’s Stalin take control of the USSR, see’s the Kennedy assassination, see’s the _Challenger_ space shuttle explode.

Something new – is that _her?_ She see’s her own birth, her first birthday, her eighteenth, her graduation from her PhD.

She see’s 9/11, the collapse of Lehman Brother’s – they’re _so close_ , they’re almost home – she see’s Donald Trump elected president.

Then – she see’s past that. Past history they’ve already lived and suddenly she’s so scared they’ve overshot, that they’ll land into the future (is that even possible?)

But she’s soon distracted: because she see’s herself. And – is that _Wyatt_? She see’s them kiss, _feels_ them kiss: he’s pressed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head as he sucks on her neck and she can do nothing but gasp and beg for more.

She see’s them lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, her reading a novel as he brings back a cup of tea for her, bouncing on the bed and making her drop her book and lose her page. The emotions feel so real: the irritation at losing her page, the love that swells in her chest as he picks it up and asks, “I’ll find it. What’s the last thing you remember happening?”

She see’s them wave their child off on her first day of Kindergarten: their daughter so excited, and as soon as Lucy can’t see her any more she bursts into tears, turning to him and burying her face in his chest. His arms around her waist; she can feel the weight of it as real as she can feel the seat beneath her.

Then: she see’s a war. A massive war, a war the US can do nothing but be a part of. She see’s him leaving, uniform donned, and their daughter holding her hand and their son on her hip.

 _God, how long had it been?_ She felt like they've been travelling forever. Just when she really starts to worry that they'll never get back to 2016, she feels the tell-tale bang of them landing, and then it all stops. 

She closes her eyes, and takes several deep breaths, relief at being back (well, perhaps not back, she’s not seen outside yet and there’s still a chance they’ve landed sometime other than 2016), thinking through what she had just seen.

She wants to say it isn't true: just something weird the machine had projected, nothing more. Certainly not a glimpse into her future. 

But she can feel his face between her thighs, his tongue on her clit, god, _him moving inside her_. The feeling of their child at her teat is as real as the vision of him saying his vows on their wedding day, and she suddenly feels such a deep sense of longing for this, this future, that she feels like she's lost something by it not being reality. 

She opens her eyes and can see the shock on their faces too. Rufus just looks surprised, staring at nothing, but Wyatt is looking at her with such intensity that she knows he’s seen the same thing she has. Their future; together. 

She wonders if he can taste her on his tongue, like she can taste him. 

Rufus clears his throat first. “Uhm, well, that was – weird?”

Lucy can’t find her voice to agree. Her throat is burning, like she’s trying to hold back tears, and the swell of emotion is too much for her. So she just busies herself with trying to get the seatbelt undone. 

She must fumble too much, because Wyatt leans over to gently help her undo it. His fingers on her arms send sharp jolts through her body, and suddenly all she can feel is those fingers as they work her perfectly, making her arch her back as –

It’s too much for her and she mumbles out a quick, “Thanks,” then leaves the time machine as quickly as possible.

People are standing closer to the exit of the machine than usual, and Lucy realizes that must be because they spent so long in there after they’d landed. But then she wonders if perhaps its because they weren’t expecting them, that its so far past when they’re supposed to have arrived that everyone is shocked.

“When is it?” Lucy asks.

“December 3rd, 2016,” Agent Christopher replies. Lucy breathes out a sigh of relief, because it’s the same day they left. “What happened?”

Honestly, Lucy can’t even come up with a reply to that, so she just leaves. She goes back to the costumes, and this get-up is simple enough that she can manage it herself. She sits down before she leaves, because somehow she’s worried that when she leaves, she’ll forget what she’s seen. Or, worse, by seeing this future, this love, it has somehow made it impossible for it happen. Lucy knows the memories are fake, but they feel real enough that she never wants to forget, never wants to forget the feeling they evoke.

She wonders how far away this future is supposed to be: she knows she is even dealing with too much right now – her sister, her mom, her fiancé (even if she doesn’t remember _that_ fiancé, and the irony of forgetting one that has happened and remembering one that hasn’t isn’t lost on her; god, her life is fucked right now) – to even consider a proper relationship.

She can’t even imagine how Wyatt is feeling. The death of his first wife still weighed so heavy on him, and the knowledge that in future there is another woman would be hard to reconcile with his current emotional composure (the fact that she’s already switched from referring to Jessica as his “wife” to his “first wife” makes her feel like the biggest bitch, so selfish, and she doesn’t know how to change that, but she also knows that now she’s seen their future, she’s not going to be able to stop).

She must have been sitting there for a while, because a hand on her shoulder makes her look up. She worries (hopes) that it’s Wyatt, but it’s not.

Instead, it’s Rufus, looking like he did when they first landed in the Lifeboat. She probably still does, too.

“You okay?” he asks, and god she loves this man, has come to love him so quickly (she briefly wishes she’d seen her future with him, because she thinks loving him and being loved by him would be so easy, like breathing. She dismisses the thought as quickly as it came, though, because while it would be easy, it wouldn’t ever feel like _this is the one_ , which she has already recognized within her own feelings from the Visions).

“Yeah. Yeah.” She smiles. He knows she's lying. She doesn’t care. “You?”

“Uh, getting there.” She gives her a small smile, and then sits next to her. “Wyatt left already.”

That makes her feel – honestly, she doesn’t know how it makes her feel (the closest she can describe is lonely). But she can’t begrudge him. She’s confused enough herself, can only imagine what loving another would add to that.

“The Lifeboat is pretty knocked up,” Rufus continues. “Even if Flynn takes the Mothership out quickly, we’re not going to able to follow. We’ve got a week, at least, before she’ll be okay for us to take out again. Probably his aim, amongst other things.”

He coughs awkwardly, and rubs the back of his neck. “Wyatt left before I could ask . . . did you, ah -?”

“Yeah,” she interrupts. “I did.”

He looks uncomfortable, like he wants to ask what she saw but doesn’t want to risk upsetting her. So she asks him, because maybe if he tells her it will make hers seem – okay.

“Jiya. I saw Jiya.” The silly smile on his face tells her all she needs to know. “Not much, but I saw – there was a war, I think? I didn’t see much outside of us. Just the feeling of dread of having to . . .”

He drifts off, and Lucy can’t imagine what it must be like to feel the anxiety, the dread, of being conscripted to war (to a war that hasn't even happened). Its hard enough to remember her all consuming sadness at seeing Wyatt, her husband and father of her children, leaving.

“We got – get? – married right before I leave.”

Lucy is surprised at this information, and tries to fit it into the timeline she’s seen. The children – her children, _their_ children – are old enough to understand what’s happening when Wyatt leaves for the war. She’d seen their oldest go to school, and she looked to be about six or seven. Their son was still young enough to be on her hip, and looked to be maybe three or four. Factoring in pregnancy time, as well as an assumed period for them to actually grow close and get married, she figured it was probably around ten years away.

She's surprised that Rufus and Jiya waited so long to get married. Not that she doesn’t think that its okay, just that she’d assumed they’d be more likely to progress faster than a man who’d lost his first wife and a woman who’s only ever seen people leave.

“What did you see?”

She doesn’t want to tell him everything, partly because she doesn’t want him to know they wait so long to get married as he seemed so exciting about its possibility (though maybe seeing it has changed that reality, like she’s worried has happened to her and Wyatt), but also because it feels personal. Intimate.

So she just says, “I saw Wyatt.”

 

TEN YEARS LATER

 

They’ve put Athena and Ben to bed. They’d waited until their eyes were dropping shut, until they couldn’t stay awake any longer. Wyatt carried Ben to bed first, then carried Athena, even though she was getting too big to be carried. They slept in the same bed these days, claiming nightmares, but Lucy and Wyatt knew it was because they liked to be near each other, felt lonely when the other wasn’t there, despite the age difference. 

Wyatt sat on the edge of the bed a long time, just looking at his two beautiful children. He’d figured he had a better chance than most of coming back alive, his years serving giving him just that little bit of an edge. He also had reason to believe that because of his experience – in both Afghanistan and his top-secret governmental work – he would be deployed to serve a more commanding role. He knew how selfish it was, how it meant that other men would have to sacrifice their lives, but he would give anything to be able to see his children again.

_Anything._

He hears Lucy come in, feels her stand behind him, put her arms around his neck and rest her head of top of his.

“We did good, huh?”

He brings his own hand up, intertwines his fingers with hers. “Yeah. We did.” He pauses, continues to look at his kids. “You ever think about having more?”

She scoffs. “Please, still dealing with a ten year old while one is already leaving home? No way.”

He chuckles because he hadn’t thought of it like that, but of course she does.

Her voice softens. “Maybe before but - . . . no. Not in a while. Not since . . .”

Yeah. He understands. Not since the war started.

He feels her move her head, feels her lips brush his ear as she whispers, “We can always just enjoy the process.” 

He turns his head to meet her lips, and they kiss softly for a few seconds. He breaks away and stands, takes her by the hand and leads her to their bedroom. He pushes her down then hovers over her, her thighs opening easily for him to fit between. He presses them together, foreheads touching, then kisses her hard, deep, all teeth and tongue, his hips pushing into hers with just enough force to make her moan loudly.

They don’t waste time with foreplay, but when he pushes into her, even though she begs him to go faster, he takes his time, pulling out almost completely then pushing all the way back in. Her legs encircle his waist, heels digging into the small of his back, and her fingers grip desperately at the hair at the nape of his neck and in between his shoulder blades. He kisses her with every stroke, whispers “I love you,” when she breaks the silence with gasps and moans.

She comes with a cry, gasping his name, and he follows soon thereafter. When he pulls out, he doesn’t go far, settling beside her, his head on her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair as he traces patterns on her stomach, delighting in the way her muscles tighten when he goes over a sensitive spot.

“I didn’t see you come back,” she whispers after some time.

“What?” he asks, sleep settling in despite his desperate will for it to not.

“That time we saw the future in the time machine,” she explains, still running her fingers through his hair.

He sits up, props his head on his elbow and looks at her. The moonlight coming in from their window behind the bed lights up her face, and she looks just as beautiful as she did when he’d opened his eyes and seen her standing in front of him the first time.

“I saw – a lot. Parts of our wedding day-“ her hands brush the ring on his finger – “Athena and Ben-“ his hand settles on her stomach – “I saw . . . I saw you leaving tomorrow.”

They don’t often talk about their years time travelling, despite it being the foundation of their relationship. He doesn’t ever remember talking about this day. He’d pushed it away at the time, only thinking about it in his darkest moments. Eventually, he’d stopped thinking about it all together, only remembering it when something happened and he’d get a profound sense of déjà vu, and he’d realize it was because he actually had lived it before.

Obviously, Lucy wasn’t the same.

“But I didn’t see the war end.” Her voice is so quiet, and if it weren’t for the stillness of the room, he’d not have heard her. “I didn’t see you come home.”

He hadn’t seen the war end either. He refuses to think about why that may be – early on he’d worried that it was because he died. He hopes beyond hope that it was just because they weren’t in the time machine long enough to see past that, that maybe even the future beyond this point was uncertain. Hearing her say it, though, that she didn’t see her own future past this point awakens in him that deep feeling of protective urges that he only felt towards his family.

He cups her cheek with his hand, smooth’s his thumb over her cheekbone. “Lucy. That means nothing. It might not have shown past this point for any number of reasons, okay? We will _not_ leave our children without parents, you hear?" 

She leans up to kiss him, her teeth biting down on his lip. They kiss for a long time, hands clutching, breathing deep, bodies pressed together. Finally, he pulls away, mumbling, “Shower?”

He pulls her with him, and they shower for a long time. He eats her out, one of her legs slung over his shoulders, they fuck pressed against the shower wall, gasps escaping her ever time he drives into her and her tits press against the wall, and she finishes him off with her hands and mouth, delighting in the way his fingers twist almost painfully into her hair.

Finally, finally, they get into bed together, pressed together from head to toe, hands clasped together. They whisper their love to each other until they fall asleep. When they wake up, Ben and Athena are between them.

The morning is somber, but Lucy and Wyatt make an effort to seem cheerful for their kids. They hear the car pull up outside, and all motion stops in the house. Then there is a flurry of movement as Lucy ushers the kids outside and Wyatt grabs his bag.

She remembers this moment: even if she hadn’t seen Ben on her hip and Athena at her hand, it’s her first instinct. Wyatt picks up Ben first, hugging him firmly to his chest.

She doesn’t hear all of what he says, but picks up some things. “ . . . nice . . . sister . . . good for . . . mother.” He presses their foreheads together, and she doesn’t need to hear to know that he’s saying _I love you so much._

He makes a show of trying to pick up Athena, then laughs and says, “You’re getting so big now!"

She giggles as he sets her back down and kneels in front of her. He says the same things he said to Ben, gives her a big hug. 

“And you both need to remember everything you learn in school so that you can tell me everything when I get back!”

“But we don’t start school for ages!” Athena pouts. “Why won’t you be back?”

Wyatt glances at Lucy and swallows. They’d not wanted pretend the situation wasn’t as serious as it was: but there were some things that were better left from kids.

“Well, you know I’m going away to fight the bad guys.”

“Like you used to!” Ben says. 

“Yeah, bud, like I used to. But they don’t know when it will be finished, so I don’t know when I’ll be able to come home yet.” 

“But that means you could be gone for ages!” Athena cries.

Wyatt pulls them both in for another hug, closing his eyes. He’s going to miss them _so much._

The horn beeps behind them, and Wyatt waves the driver off. He’ll take as long as he damn pleases.

He stands up, brings his wife, his Lucy, in for tight hug.

“You come back to me, you hear?”

He pulls back, presses their foreheads together. “Yes, ma’am.” He whispers.

She chokes out a laugh, and he wipes the tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

“I’m so in love with you,” he says.

“You’re my whole world.”

He kisses her, quickly, faster then he would have liked but he _has_ to go at some point.

He doesn’t know how to finally say goodbye to them all, to his family, to the three people he loves more than anything in the whole world, the people he’d kill for. The people he is going to kill for.

So he just pulls them in for another hug, says, “I love you,” one last time, then turns for the car. He faces them as he gets in, and they all blow him a kiss that he laughs and catches.

He waves back at them all the way until he can’t see them anymore, then leans back and presses his head against the headrest.

There are three other people in the car including the driver, and he’s glad they all wait for him to introduce himself first, giving him a few seconds of space. Tears burn his eyes, but he pushes them back. There’s no time for that anymore.

So he turns to them all, introduces himself as Master Sergeant Logan. They introduce themselves too, and the driver apologizes for rushing him, but says he has strict orders to get to the airport on time.

Wyatt shrugs (he clearly doesn’t have kids), and leans back into his seat. He hopes with everything he has that he’ll see them again, that he’ll come back.

 

 He comes back.


End file.
